parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescue Ranger of Notre Dame Part 19 - Chip Thought Olivia is Dead/Battling Ratigan
Cast: * Quasimodo - Chip * Esmeralda - Olivia * Frollo - Himself * Phoebus - * Stone who roars at frollo Transcript: * Chip: We've done it, Olivia. We've beaten them back! Come and see. * (Olivia doesn't respond) Olivia wake up. You're safe . Chip (rushing toward the table] Oh! No * (The Bugs are sadly and close the door) * (Chip Begins to crying and Holding her still crying but then comes ratigan) * Chip:You Killed Her * Ratigan: It was my duty, horrible as it was. I hope you can forgive me There There Chip I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering... Forever! * (Ratigan holding dagger behdin his beck and tries to stabs chip but he picks his dagger) * Ratigan:Now, now, listen to me, Chip * Quasimodo:No, you listen! All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you. * (Chip throws away the dagger.) * Olivia Flaversham: Chip * (Chip turns and sees Olivia Lying on the Bed) * Chip: Olivia. * Ratigan: She lives. * (Ratigan Pulls out his Sword) * Chip: No! * (Chip Grabs Olivia and runs out onto the balcony. Ratigan follows, but when he gets outside, he sees nothing but gargoyles (including a 'goyle). After looking left and right, he looks out over the edge and finds Chip hanging there with Olivia.) * Ratigan:Leaving so soon? * (Ratigan swings his sword, but Chip dodges the blow by swinging to another spot. Down on the ground, the huns stop to watch.) * Thugs: Look! Up there!(Ratigan goes to swing again.) * Chip: Hang on! * Ratigan: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that Rodent witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. * Chip: What? * Ratigan: Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago! * (Ratigan swings his cape, covering Chip's head. But as he tries to throw Chip off the balcony, the panicking Dimitri pulls Shan Yu off as well. Now Ratigan is hanging onto Chip, who is hanging onto Olivia. Ratigan throws his cape around another gargoyle, and pulls himself over.) * Olivia Flaversham: Hold on. hold on. * (Ratigan stands up and is about to swing at Olivia.) * (Ratigan Laughs): And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit! * (The gargoyle, however, begins to crack. Ratigan is thrown off balance, and hangs onto the gargoyle's head. Suddenly, the gargoyle comes to life and roars. Ratigan screams, and the now stone gargoyle breaks off, sending Ratigan falling to his death. Ratigan Plunged Fire) * (Olivia is Losing her grip on Chip) * Olivia Flaversham: Chip! Chip! * (Chip Slips loose and Begins to fall) * Olivia Flaversham: No! * (Chip Falls right but he gets catching by fievel and He sees fievel and Hughing him then comes olivia hughing chip chip set olivia hand on fievel's hand then kiss her chip is happy then comes fievel and olivia out side) Gallery: Ratigan defeat in rescue ranger of notre dame.jpg Ratigan Hitting the fire.jpg Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye